


Music of the Heart

by erisjade



Series: The Longshadow Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisjade/pseuds/erisjade
Summary: Seris, the former Emperor's Wrath, sister of the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, attempts to come to terms with her feelings for Arcann. Will she be able to set aside past slights, or will the eventual return of her former love destroy what peace she finally achieved?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been rattling around in my head since Valentines day. Thank you @jediserenity82 for beta’ing this. The story will take place in the same universe as my other story “The Agents’ Daughter”. Sorry it is so short. Enjoy!!

Soon after the battle on Odessen, then later when her sister took over the Eternal throne, Seris found herself as the object of quite a few rumors. Some of which, painted her in a light that was not very flattering. Others that made her out to be the enforcer of this new Eternal Alliance. Not that she minded, at least she liked working for her sister.

Being the Emperor’s Wrath wasn’t as horrible as the other caveats that came with it at the time. Like a husband that betrayed her to her former master. A much as she had tried, Seris couldn’t really forgive Quinn and his treachery. Soon after the battle of Korriban, when the twin destroyers made their power known to the Sith, Seris left Quinn and their crew, planning to meet up with her father and search for the former emperor Vitiate. Though that never came to pass, as Darth Marr and her sister Ey’Ja were ambushed by the Eternal Fleet and taken prisoner. Then while on Zakkul Valkorian killed Marr, Arcann then kills his father and condemns Ey’Ja to a carbonite prison.

Now about 6 years later, Seris had been, surprisingly, reunited with her sister, whom most of the galaxy had thought dead. The only odd part about the whole thing, in her opinion, was that Ey’Ja had willingly forgave Arcann, even after the pain and loss he caused their family. Seris had to admit, this new Arcann, this man looking to redeem himself, was very different from the man she had personally fought on Korriban. Without his half mask, he seemed approachable. Which is how she ended up in a dark corner with said man, his hand up her skirt and her tongue down his throat, during the after party of her sister’s wedding. If she had to admit it, he was very handsome, his facial scars only enhanced his look. That and Seris was a sucker for blue eyes, and she had never seen that particular shade of blue before.

********

Seris sat alone in the control room, looking over the galaxy map, taking notes on her data pad. She kept thinking about the loss of her father and how the date seemed to loom ever closer to the anniversary. Never really getting the chance to mourn, as the galaxy flipped on its head that day. Slightly distracted, Seris didn’t hear the lift doors open, just the soft footsteps of someone walking in to the room.

“Arcann, why are you here?” Seris looked up from her data pad as the man in question walked in to the control room.

“I’m here to gather the intelligence reports for Theron,” he gestured to the stack of data pads on the main console.

“No, that is not what I meant.” She was getting frustrated with herself. It was only a stupid anniversary, nothing that she should be getting emotional about. Arcann gave her a confused look. His scarred brow arching slightly. “I want to know why you are here with the Alliance, when you could be anywhere else in the galaxy.” _Instead of being with me_. Startled by her own thought, she almost missed Arcann’s reply.

“Seris, my mother and I are here to assist with the Alliance. I want to be here.” The look that he was shooting her way, a mix of confusion and defiance, gave Seris pause. “Is there a problem that I should be aware of?” Arcann set the data pads back on the pile, then walked over to where she was leaning near the large window.

“No. No, nothing like that. Forgive me, I should go.” As she turned, he gently seized her wrist. Seris looked up at Arcann with tears in her eyes. “What ...”

Arcann pulled her flush against himself, then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Shock, confusion, and something else she wasn’t ready to acknowledge yet flashed over her features. Closing his eyes, Arcann pressed his forehead against hers, “I stayed for you. I can see that something is upsetting you. I can’t stand to see you cry.”

Seris wanted to rage, to scream at Arcann. Tell him that it was because _of_ him that she was feeling this way. Because of his father, his sister and late brother, that she was separated from her crew. Her husband. Even if he had attempted to kill her, she had attempted to forgive Quinn, at least she thought that she had. But now, all she can really think of is how she would really like Arcann to kiss her again.

“Arcann, I...” She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Seris, I’ll understand if you want me to leave now. I’ve apparently misread the situation.” As he turned to leave her there, Seris reached up and brought his mouth to hers. Urgently, trying to convey just what she was feeling to him via her lips. He grasped her hips and backed her up to the window, rucking up her skirt, and positioning his knee between her legs. Seris looked up at him with lust filled eyes. This was not what she had planned for this evening. But she couldn’t find it in herself to care anymore. Especially after Arcann started kissing her neck. _It’s been far too long_ , she thought to herself as she started to grind her center along his thigh.

Arcann grasped Seris’ hips, holding her to him.  “I have been waiting a very long time this,” he murmured into her ear, breathily, making her moan lustfully. “We should probably take this someplace more private.”

“My quarters,” she gasps, still wantonly thrusting against his muscular thigh. Arcann reluctantly lifts her off his leg, feeling smug that he was the one to bring this out of the fierce warrior. Straightening her skirt to something a bit more presentable, Seris led Arcann to the lift that would take them back to the main base. When the lift’s door closed, Seris pressed Arcann against the wall, reaching up on her toes, for another languid kiss. Backing away just as the lift ended its descent, Seris threw a smirk over her shoulder at her dazed companion. “Follow me.” She continued walking and didn’t see the look of bewilderment that passed over Arcann’s face as he murmured to himself.

“Anywhere you go, I will follow.”

********


End file.
